The Dreams That Have Faded part tow
by bonegirl
Summary: IT's part two so screw it.


**The Dreams That Have Faded (Series: 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy X2 Characters. Blah Blah Blah.**

(Several years passed) You looked into the water and stepped into it. You were naked and swam further down underwater. There you saw a light flash and you swam up to the surface. You gasped for air and opened your eyes. You were in the water of a fountain. You looked around and saw that you were in a great and wonderful room. The ceiling hung with an extravagant chandelier and the walls were painted with white roses on them. On the table were red and black candles lit. A bed was very sexy. The sheets were purple while the pillows were silver white. You thought that whoever owned this castle must be important. You got out of the fountain dripping wet naked. You pulled your hair back away from your eyes to see. When you heard the doorknob turning! You stared at the door opening. There came in a white kimori, with armor, white silver long hair, a long white fluffy boa around his neck on the left, crested blue moon on his forehead, two red strips on each of his cheeks, and his eyes were golden brown. He stared at you in shock. He closed the door then locked it.00 Standing there bare naked in front of this man. The man waked over to you. You stood your ground and heWhy are you in my bedroom? You didn't answerIf you shall not answer my question. All of a sudden, his bodyguards restrain your wrists. You gaspedPut her inside a cage. Then put her inside my bedroom. His bodyguards dragged you from there to a cage. You sat in the cage crying and they carried you to his room. The man was on his bed sleepingYou may go and leave us. His bodyguards left and you were alone with him.

The manI am Sesshomaru. He circled around you in the cage. You cried some more not speaking and Sesshomaru opened the cage door. You back away into the corner of the bars. HeWhy don't you answer me? He grabbed your throat and you stared at him.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 2)**

-------Sesshomaru's view-------

This woman I found inside my bedroom. Dripping wet staring at me naked. Of course, I think her scent is strange. She's not demon or human. This woman won't even answer me and yet she cries inside this cage I put her in. how did this woman come into my bedroom?

-------End------

You chokedYuna. Sesshomaru released youSo your name is Yuna. How did you come into my room? You cried some more again and he closed the cage door again. He left you and you noticed that the cage door was not locked. You opened it and looked around to see if anyone would come. Then you ran out the window to the ground. You started to run but in front of you came him. SesshomaruTrying to run away? You ran the other way but he smirked. He was much faster than you were. Sesshomaru grabbed you the waist and picked you up over his shoulder. You fainted and when you woke up. You were back in the cage and he was in his bed staring at you. You were still naked and freezing. Therefore, you crawled into a ball to warm up. He got upWould you like to warm up? You nodded and he opened the cage door. Sesshomaru gave you his hand and you grabbed it. He grabbed your hand and led you to his bed. You stepped back but Sesshomaru pushed you into his bed. You landed on the mattress and it felt soft. He began taking off his armor and white kimori. He sat next to you and he had his arms around your waist. YouDo you know who I am? He looked at you confusedYuna. YouI am a goddess of dreams. He then had a grin on his face and pinned your wrists to the bed. He got on top of you and entered you roughly. You groaned loudly for everyone to hear.

Sesshomaru smiled and went up and down. You grabbed the sheets then put your fingers through his hair. You felt his manhood go deeply inside your womanhood. Sesshomaru massaged your hips with his hands. He started to bite your breast and lick them. He takes advantage of your warmth and moved his face lower. His tongue in and lapped up and down pushing it in and out of you. You shot up into sitting position. Sesshomaru pushed you down and your juices were all in his mouth. While your hair had his cum in it. He was riding you. He made his pace tougher. Banging you and you groaned loady againYes…do it harder, Sesshomaru. He rammed his cock up your warmth fast. He got out of you and started to put hi finger in you. You felt his claw and blood dripped with your juices. You cummed onto his finger and he licked it up. SesshomaruI made you mine now, Yuna. YouWhat? He kissed you hungrily and you stopped. You stared out the window mad and he kissed your neck to your breast. Sessshomaru fell asleep so did your eyes shut.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 3)**

The sin raised and your eyes opened. You got up and got change into your clothes. HeHow did you come to be? You looked at him while he was nude in the bed. He got up and got changed too. YouYou had a son and I was yours before this happened. Sesshomaru looked at you confusedI had a son and I had you. But how do you know and I don't? You went up to him and placed your hands on his face. You used your powers to make him remember.

--------Sesshomaru's view------

She touched my face wither small hands and a vision flashed before my eyes. It was a place. A meadow with grass and the sun filled with white clouds up in the blue sky. I saw her lying in the grass and then she hugged me. She even kissed me and she kissed that monk Miroku. Then a purple light came over her body it glowed. All I saw was Yuna fading away into dust. Nevertheless, I did have fun with her. I've to say she has a very nice body to have in bed.

------End------

SesshomaruI remember now. I was in your dream and you vanished. You took your hands off him and fainted. He grabbed you before you fell onto the floorYuna what have I done to you? You woke up outsideWhere is he? You got up and he was leaning against a tree. SesshomaruYou fainted cause of your powers. You used up all your energy to let me remember your dream. You felt weak and tired. You caved into the dirt and crawled to his feet. He glared at youSuch a pity for a woman to crawl in need. You grabbed his legs to help you up and he picked you up gently. YouDo you love me? He kissed your forehead and carried you to your tent. You both went asleep together. However, you woke up late in the night. To a faint sound of music and you got up. Looking at him and he was asleep. Therefore, you went out of your tent and tried to follow where the music was coming. You walked through the woods into some bushes. The music was becoming clearer and it sounded like it was sad. You rant towards the music faster and a boy who was wearing a white kimori, with armor, and he had a giant sword. His hair was black and braided and he had a purple cross on his forehead. His eyes were blue too.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 4)**

The boy stared at you and you stared back. YouWhat was that sad music? The boy walked over to youHey you're somewhat cute to be out here. Why don't you and I get together? You looked at him nervousI got to go now. But his giant sword was pointed at you. The boyBy the way my name is Bankotsu. This is my baby. He gripped his sword at you closer. You stepped back but you were trapped. Between the rocks, he used his word to cut your tang top straps off lightly. It fell off and his eyes popped when he was your breast. You were leaning against the rocks crying. Bankotsu dropped his sword and cupped your chin up to his eyesDon't cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. He started to get lower and youBankotsu please. His hand went into your black short shorts and started to fin a way inside you. His fingers found the way in and Bankotsu fingered you up and down. You gasped and hot liquid flowed out of your warmth onto his fingers. He took out his fingers and put them into his mouth. Licking them slowly showing you. You felt disgusting and sick to your stomach. BankotsuYour cum taste so sweet like honey. Your stomach started to hurt and it felt like butterflies. BankotsuAre you alright. You threw up all over him. He glared at youWTF! That's it you're going to pay! He pushed you into the rocks and grabbed his giant sword. He swung it at you and you screamed.

When all of a sudden, youStop! Everything froze. You looked around and saw Bankotsu swing his sword at you frozen. You ran towards your tent and looked inside. Sesshomaru wasn't there and you heard someone coming inside. Thinking it was Sesshomaru but it wasn't. Instead came glaring at you was Bankotsu. BankotsuHow the hell did you freeze time? You stared at himI guess my powers are growing. He closed the tent door and you ran through the tent. Causing it to cave in on him. He yelled in anger and chased after you. Your legs started to hurt and you grew tired. You tripped and fell into the dirt. Your chin was cut up and you got back up. HeWait up! You ran like a bitch out of hell now. You finally lost him and saw out of the corner of your eye. Sesshomaru's white fluffy boa on his shoulder. You ran towards it and saw he was bathing. He looked up and you blushed when you saw him nude. You turned around smiling and turning red.0o YouOh sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't kno. However, before you could finish Bankotsu came right in. he looked at your face blushing then at SesshomaruSesshomaru is this beauty yours? He nodded and he left. SesshomaruCome. You turned around still blushing.0o You came over to him and sat next to him. You dipped your legs in the water and it felt good from all that running. SesshomaruYou froze time but I could still move. YouI let you wonder freely so you could find me. He put his arm around your waist and pushed you into the water! SPLASH! Sesshomaru laughed while you came up for air. You glared at him then swam towards him. You sat in his lap and smiled. You saw the look of curiosity on his face. YouYou want to hear a story. Sesshomaru nodded nervously and you crossed legged in his lap. YouOnce upon a time there was a man who fell in love with a goddess. He planned a way to get her. So he kidnaps her while she slept. But when she woke up the man got his ass kicked. If he didn't do that to her. The goddess would've loved him and be his mate. But he did that instead. Did you learn anything, Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru tilted his head a little confusedWhat am I post to learn. YouThis!

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 5)**

You slammed your leg right where the sun doesn't shine on him.00 Sesshomaru gasped and grabbed you before you could escape. He pinned you to the ground naked. You now had a full view of him and blushed again. HeThat wasn't funny, Yuna! In a growl. Sesshomaru kissed your neck to your lips. You were still pinned to the ground as he had fun. You stared out to the sky trying not to look him into his eyes. Nevertheless, they were so beautiful golden brown eyes of his.

-----Sesshomaru's view------

I was bathing in the water and saw Yuna staring at me. She was blushing and turned around. I was thinking why such a beauty wouldn't continue to stare at me. Then Bankotsu came sayingSesshomaru is this beauty yours? I nodded yes and he went. I told herCome. She sat next to me. Her scent smelled so good like bud blossoms. I asked YunaYou froze time but I could still move. She stared at me and saidI let you wonder freely so you could find me. So right after that, I put my arm around her waist. As for a little fun, I pushed her into the water. I laughed because it was funny how she went into the water headfirst. She same up soaking wet and glaring at me. Swam towards me and sat in my lap. She smiled, as I became to wonder what she planned for me. SheYou want to hear a story? I nodded in little nervous of what would happen. Therefore, her legs were crossed on my lap as she told the story. I looked at her confused and askedWhat am I post to learn? I knew I shouldn't have said that. But Yuna yelledThis! She slammed her leg into my manhood. It hurt like hell and I was pissed off now at her. Before she could escape, I pinned her to the ground. Her eyes were looking at me and she blushed. I guess because now she had a damn good view of my muscular body. I told herThat wasn't funny, Yuna! I growled deeply then I kissed her soft skin on her neck. To her lips. I could see Yuna was trying to avoid eye contact with me. Nevertheless, she couldn't resist staring into my eyes.

--------End-------

YouPlease. SesshomaruDon't worry I'll be gentle. He let you go and dragged you down into the warm water. He started sucking on your breast and licking them. However, you put your knees up to your breast to stop him. Sesshomaru growled annoyed fro you trying to resist. Therefore, he placed his hands on your knees. Then spread them apart and he leaned closer to you. He placed your legs around his waistBrace yourself. He whispered into your ear. Sesshomaru entered you softly then started pumping into your womanhood. Then his pace became faster and rougher.

In and out, his manhood went inside you. Sesshomaru started to slow down then start up again. It went like this for you a few minutes. You moaned softly then giggled. He smiled and pulled out of you. Your breathing was slow and you noticed you cum onto his manhood. Sesshomaru bent down to your eye levelYuna become my mate. You whispered into his earYes. Sesshomaru kissed you and you let his tongue explore your mouth. His tongue licked your mouth all over and you moaned into his. He picked you up, you both set up a tent together naked. Inside the tent, you both slept peacefully into the night.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 6)**

Morning awoke and you woke up yawning from sleeping. You gathered your clothes and put them on. Then you went out of the tent to get breakfast. Sesshomaru was still asleep and you went to the river. You caught two fish and placed them on the fire to cook. He woke up from the smell of the fish cooking. He yawned loudly

Hello my mate to be. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around you from behind and you giggledEat it's very good. You both ate the fish and packed up to leave. Sesshomaru and you walked for five days and you both finally made it. You looked amazed at the castle. It was huge and there were cherry blossom trees all over. You entered the castle and nobody was there. SeshomaruThis is where you'll become my mate. You blushedHow many people are coming. He looked at you then laughedNot people, Yuna. Demons of my kind will come. After about two weeks, Sesshomaru came up to youGo bath yourself to get ready. You went to the bathroom there was all kinds of shampoos, lotions, and other stuff. They all looked great to you. You took off your clothes and entered the hot water. You washed your hair and body in no hurry. Then you got out and got change into your new dress that he gave you last night. It was pure white and you looked like a cherry blossom. Because when you put it on your hair turned silver white and the dress had purple, yellow, and blue on it too. You wore white gloves and white shoes too. You looked at yourself in the water. You saw yourself in your beautiful cress. Sesshomaru came inYuna.

You saw his eye widens in shock to see you. He walked over to you and kissed your neck. You moaned a littleShall we go? Sesshomaru held your hand and nodded. You both went downstairs to two doors. SesshomaruDon't tell anyone you're a goddess. Alternatively, they'll kill you from the spot. YouWhy? Sesshomaru stared down at the floorBecause I don't want them to hurt you. You stepped in front of him and lifted his chinAre you afraid of what they'll think of me. He nodded and youSeshomaru you should be happy that I'll be your mate. I'm not afraid to die in such a beautiful dress that you gave me. I love you, Sesshomaru. You kissed his lips as you both stayed like that for a couple of seconds. While you kissed him, he placed his hand lightly on your cheekAre you ready for this. You nodded yes and the two doors opened. You both entered the room was huge. On the ceiling was a huge chandelier and the glass crystals on it were sparkling brightly. You admired the white rose and purple roses the most sitting in a crystal vase on the alter. The demons were all dressed up fancy and they all looked at you and Sesshomaru.

You heard music it sounded wonderful to you. SesshomaruOver there are the other mates. Go speak to them you may learn something. He pointed over and you went over to them. A woman with blue hair and blue eyes too. The womanHi my name is Leblanc. Other womanYou must find it exciting to become Sesshomaru's mate? LeblancBut you can't scream during the bite. On the other hand, he will have to kill you. YouI can't scream oh great. (speaking in your mind) Other womanThey say the more powerful he gets the more pain the bite will be. LeblancIs something troubling you. You shook no and Sesshomaru grabbed your hand. He led you to the alter with the roses in that crystal vase. All the demons fell silent as a demon stood in front of you both. The demonDemons and mates, we are gather here today to see Lord Sesshomaru and his mate to be claimed! The demon looked at SesshomaruLord Sesshomaru will you take your mate to be your awful mate? SesshomaruYes. The demon was talking to you now. You stared up at the demonWhat is the name of the woman to be thy mate. YouYuna. The demonLady Yuna will you not scream when shall thy be bitten? YouYes. The demonLord Sesshomaru you may bite the neck of Lady Yuna! Sesshomaru bent you over and bit your skin with his teeth. Pain went through your neck to your body. You resist not to scream as the blood dripped onto your white dress to the floor. He released your neck and you saw the blood on his lips dripping. The demonDemons and mates, Lord Sesshomaru has claimed his mate to be Lady Yuna! All the demons started clapping and cheering. You just stood there in pain that your neck burned like hell now. SesshomaruI'm proud you didn't scream my mate. You smiled weaklyMay I go please? SesshomaruWhy? We can dance together for the very first time as mates. He took you to where demons and their mates were dancing the courtship dance.

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 7)**

Now you were on the dance floor with your new mate Sesshomaru. He took your delicate hands, spinning you around him. Then Sesshomaru step back while holding your hands still, you step back also. A white rose appeared in his hand. You looked at it's petals, noticing there was drips of blood on it. He gave you the rose, you held it in your hand. You felt the thorns piercing your skin as blood dripped out through your fingers. The pain hurts badly to you. Sesshomaru grabbed your wrists now and pulled you into his chest roughly. You gasped, he made you lean over so you stared into the ceiling. His hand slide smoothly between your breast, over your neck and face, pulling your hair back with his claws. SesshomaruI love the way you breathe like that. You sighPlease can I leave? Sesshomaru stopped dancing then led you to the corner. He glared at you angrilyAre you sick? YouMy stomach hurt a little and my neck burns. Sesshomaru opened the two doors, leading you upstairs. You made sure to pick up your dress to make sure you don't trip over it. He opened the door to his bedroom and pulled the sheets up to you. You lay in his bedI think all I need is some rest. SesshomaruI'll go downstairs and talk to some of the demon lords. You turned over to get comfortable as he used his claws to pet your head. It felt good it made you sleepy. You yawned softy and fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled and closed the door. You were in sleeping for about a couple seconds when you felt breathing on the back of your neck! You turned around and there's a baboon lying next to you! You scream and the baboon grabbed your mouthShhhhhhhh. Then you felt lightheaded and passed out!

You wake up on an uncomfortable bed in a room. The room was empty and cold. A door slammed open, you saw a man you knew who that was it was NARAKU! He had no shirt on showing his muscular chest, Sesshomaru's is better. YouI erased his memory of me and what happen. He shouldn't be able to remember. (speaking in your mind) Naraku smirkedHello sweetheart. You glared at himStop calling me sweetheart! NarakuWhat ever do you mean sweetheart? You get up and slapped him. That you knew you shouldn't have done that. Naraku glared at you and grinned evilly. He grabbed your wrists and slammed you into the wall. YouFuck you! NarakuDon't worry I will, Yuna. You gaspHe knew my name! (speaking in your mind) NarakuYes, I remember what you did to me. He now took his pant off and pulled your arms above your head. You gasp again as he was about to enter you. WhenWind Scar! The wall blew up! Naraku growled, looking towards where the attack came from. There in the smoke came the Inuyasha Gang! KagomeLet her go, Naraku! Naraku smile, looking at you then back at themWhat makes you think wench I'll let her go? Hmmmm? Inuyasha growledYou are such a bastard! What do want from her? Miroku came up and you stare at each other. Miroku looked at you as Inuyasha drove his Tetsusaiga at Naraku. He let you go, you fell to the floor. Rubbing your wrists then KagomeYuna! You ran towards her and Sango slashed her giant boomerang at him. MirokuHi. Naraku got his ass kicked by Inuyasha! You and the Inuyasha Gang left into the forest.

-----------Sesshomaru's View----------

When she said, she would become my mate. I felt my manhood rise up. When the big day came, I saw her in her new dress. Before the day at night. She was staring out the window at the stars. I saidI've something for you. Yuna turned around smiling but in her eyes, I could see a hint of sadness. I wondered why she was sad. I took her gift out behind my back and she gasped holing her hands to her beautiful lips. She took the new dress in her hands, looking at it up and downSesshomaru, it's beautiful! I told herThe dress is for the big day tomorrow. After I saw her in the new dress. I was shock to see such a goddess of beauty, strong, and delicate skin in that dress. When we got downstairs, I was afraid of what they would do to her. She asked me why and I told her the truth. Then Yuna kissed me as I put my hand onto her cheek. Her cheek felt so warm to the touch. The doors opened as we went in. we were at the alter as the demon spoke our vows. We answered and I bit into her neck. I could feel her body tense up and she was trying her best not to scream. She didn't scream and I tasted her blood inside my mouth. Her blood tasted so rich but sweet. After that, we danced the courtship dance as mates. Yuna danced as gracefully as I did. I was upset and annoyed from her wanting to stop. I was pissed off and worried about her. Yuna looked like she was ill so I asked her. She said she had an upset stomach and her neck hurts. I took her upstairs, putting her into my bed. I left her to sleep and I closed the door when I went downstairs. I heard Yuna scream as I ran into my bedroom. My bed was empty, Yuna was gone. I spotted her necklace then I knew I smelled her sweet scent but mixed with the scent of Naraku. I growled angrily and left to rescue Yuna from Naraku.

--------End--------

**The Dreams That Have Faded (Part: 8)**

The Inuyasha Gang camped out in the forest. Kagome looked at you worriedWould you like something to drink. You nodded no, Inuyasha was asleep with Shippo in his lap. You giggled as he snored and Miroku and Sango slept too together. KagomeGoodnight! You went into a deep sleep. You started to have a dream. In your dream, you were in a river. You were bathing inside the cold water but suddenly the water turned to blood. You screamed, as you got out, soaked with blood on your entire body. You looked at yourself and tried to get the blood out of your wet hair. While you did that out of the bushes came a little boy. The little boy had fuzzy ears, a blue crested moon on his forehead, with white silver hair as if Sesshomaru's and he wore a blue and white kimono. He stared at you with a sad look and you tried to come closer to him. However, the little boy ran away into the bushes. Therefore, you ran after him with blood trailing behind you on the ground. You stopped dead there in a giant fountain was a little girl. She looked five or maybe even six. Her eyes were closed and you noticed she wasn't breathing. You ran into the fountain, splashing water over you. The little girl had short light brown hair like you but she wore a dark blue kimono. You picked her up and placed her on the ground softly. You did mouth to mouth. She coughed up water and opened her eyes. You gasped there you saw the same eyes as yours. YouThis little girl is me. However, when was only five? The little girl stared at you then she cried. You hugged her, rocking her back and forth to hush her crying. You woke up sweating and crying in the grass. You look around but the gang left you. Nevertheless, right behind you there was Sesshomaru. He looked down at you scaredDid you've a nightmare. You hugged him tightly, cryingIt was so real, Sesshomaru! I was drowning and covered with blood! I saw a half breed boy who looked like you! There was a little girl in a fountain, I did mouth to mouth to save her! The little girl was me at age five! Sesshomaru kissed youIt's okay now, Yuna. You're save now with me my mate. YouHow long have I been asleep? He gets up and didn't answer your question.

You got up, turning him around to face you. Sesshomaru has a smiled on his lips, looking down at you. You staring at him confused then look down where he's staring. You gasped, your stomach us very round. YouI'm pregnant! You get hot angry tears in your eyesTell me the truth how long was I asleep, Sesshomaru! SesshomaruAbout a month. You yelled out loadYOU BASTARD! Sesshomaru growled, grabbing your wrists then pulling you into his chest softly not to hurt his pup inside you. You tried hitting and kicking him but he cupped your chin forcedly. His lips touched yours, pressing hard as his tongue tried to get entrance. Besides you opened your mouth, his tongue went in fast, moving slowly trying to lick every inch inside your mouth. You moaned inside his and he moaned inside yours. He broke the kiss, as you were still lost in it. You breathed slowly, looking at his face. Sesshomaru still cupping your chinDon't ever call me that again, Yuna. YouI'm sorry. You both ate two fish as dinner and you went home. In the castle, you were in bed sleeping. Sesshomaru was sleeping beside you, rubbing your stomach with his hand. You moaned quietly and felt your pup kick. You whisper into his earDo you wish me to bare your pup. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, staring at you asleep. He knew you were talking in your sleepYes with my love towards you my mate. You whispered into his earI love you. You kissed him lightly on the lips.

The sun rose up into the sky. Sesshomaru got up and got changed into his white kimono and armor. You yawned and got up changing into your clothes. You suddenly felt something, your water broke and your stomach started in pain. You groaned painfully, Sesshomaru stared at you then ran to get towels, a bucket of water and a rag. You positioned yourself to get comfortable onto his bed. You lifted the pillows so you could sit up if you needed to. Your stomach twisted up again in more pain. You moaned and groaned loudly. Letting a scream escape the castle. Sesshomaru came back and spread your legs apart. His hands were inside you as you screamed. The pup came out and you were happy.

**The End**


End file.
